Luxeries
by savvvy
Summary: What are you doing!" "Well I was resting" Erika thought her life was hard before, well it sure didn't get any better when he came along. "vampire?"


Fight or Flight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was cold, well not for a creature of the night like my companions and I, but to human standards. Such puzzling creatures, I cannot remember much of my human life, but I don't think I was a vile, gruesome, evil human- no that is what I am now, a vampire who kills to feed. My coven as people would call it is relatively large, yet only composed of four Michaela, Axel, Myself, and sometimes Allardyce our sire. Allardyce in all his existence has only sired three vampires him being almost 700 years old, often roaming the earth by himself, but don't get me wrong he is the best of sires that you could ask for staying with us, training and teaching us. Back to the future though, we were running through the country of Canada heading for the states. Looking around you could see the white, soft snow covering trees, rocks, and the ground. Animal tracks littered the ground, yet with our agility nothing marked that we were ever here, running from the slayers.

"Alviss!" whined Michaela. "Do you think we're far enough?"

"No, we haven't made it to the states yet, maybe go a little southern in America." I believed that we were heading to North Dakota, I could be wrong I haven't been to the U.S. in over 10 years. Here we are running back to America like always.

"Does anybody realize that we're always running back to America when we get chased by some stupid slayers?" said the deep voice of Axel. His tall orange Mohawk in perfect condition even though we were probably going about 90mph.

"Why do they always have to chase us can't they just mine their own business, I mean I was about to sink my teeth and BAM I'm flown off her and onto the ground by some punky slayer!" I was very aggravated, but very hungry, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour had passed and we landed in the city of Minot, North Dakota pausing to find a meal since ours were so rudely interrupted. Not long after that Axel thought we should head south so those slayers wouldn't be too close to us. Michaela decided to head to another state, what's better than South Dakota.

"I just don't like been close, they could have bases here, too." Axel was right as always.

"Then we should be heading south, more away from Canada."

"Good point" I said finally joining the discussion, wiping in excess blood off my face, licking it off my hands. "What about taking our time to relax, I smell no danger here, but I do smell more delicious blood."

"We can eat later, right now find shelter away from here." Argued Axel back.

"Guys stop fighting! I tired of the both of you fighting! You now what well split up and you" looking at me "can do what you want but we'll…" she paused to pick up a map of the Dakotas "in… Dupree, South Dakota. Both of you satisfied, it's in northern South Dakota." Turning to show us the map. I committed it to memory in the vast space of my brain.

"When do you want me to meet back up with you?"

Shrugging her shoulders she said " no later than…" pausing to remember today's date " Thursday, okay." So I have about four days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sloshes of water sprayed my torso and legs as I ran for my life down the deserted street. Why in times of need is nobody ever around, not that it's a bad thing especially when hungry. Yet here I am being chase and trapped like the animal I am by stupid, nosey hunters.

"Why can't you ever leave us alone?" I half growled half yelled.

"Cause without us your slimy race would destroy everything," he shot back.

"Stay away!" I growled, and then lunged at him. Barely missing him as he jumped out of the way. I despised slayers, no loathed them. He pulled out a dagger from a bottle dripping with the bottles contents, and I could smell the horrid contents from ten feet away. Poison and not just any poison, for we are immune to many fatal human poisons, a slayer's special concoction. Raising his hand quickly he sprayed the bottle's poison all over me. I screamed for that stuff burned my skin to red blisters, peeling from my flesh. My body weakened the slayer lunged just missing him a sprinted my sorry ass down the street turning and spiraling to confuse him. All the while my skin still burning and peeling away you could see the bone of my arm now.

Ignoring the pain, I had a decision to make fight or flight? Well I might barley make it out if I fought him because of my weakened state of hunger and injuries, but I could put a lot of ground between us if I ran for it. Already working out scenarios I chose flight and started booking it down the street. Hearing the slayer push himself to try and keep up, but no match for a vampire with speed alone, he realizing this started throwing knives and daggers at me. Very carefully dogging them as they came, I still missed one as it clipped my shoulder, flinching, I turned down another road picking up speed. Turning my head slightly I could see the slayer getting smaller and smaller in the distance, still I only ran faster as his knives still reached me. How many did he have, he didn't look bulky, but he must have flung a hundred daggers at me. My body was protesting against this kind of abusment and soon my senses began to delude. I had no clue were I was running and jumping all over the place I ended up in a forest. How quaint, I also had no clue were the slayer was, only adding to my anxiety. Stumbling around now, my body passed its limits I barely made out that I was in a yard and a few meters away was a house. Tripping a couple of times I finally collapsed, to weak to find blood, letting darkness over come me no care in the world if I died right now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews would be nice... :)**


End file.
